Recommencement
by Aki Nekomata
Summary: [Suite de L'amour plus fort que le temps] Le voyage de Méphisto dans le temps à changer tant de choses... Shiro est en vie et Rin n'est pas un démon. Comment sera la vie de Rin à partir de maintenant ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

"Donc le psaume pour ce type de démon est..., fit Shiro en écrivant sur un petit tableau à craie"

Rin se massa les tempes, son père avait décidé de lui donner des cours en prévision pour sa rentrée scolaire. Des cours d'exorcisme bien sûr, il apprenait donc les bases dans une immense bibliothèque privée appartenant au clown. Il avait un peu tout vu mais les psaumes étaient sa bête noire... Impossible à retenir !

Il se mit à regarder par la fenêtre et se remémora tous les évènements qui l'avaient mené ici.

Sa vie avait basculé le jour où un ami du vieux avait débarqué ! Le jour où il allait enfin s'introduire dans la vie active en plus ! A partir du moment où cet ami est apparu plus rien n'a été pareil. Il avait découvert que son père biologique était Satan, sur le coup il avait beaucoup du mal à avaler ça et comme un con il s'était enfuit et ensuite attaqué par un démon ! Un roi démon plus précisément ! Puis, à cause de la peur, ses pouvoirs se sont manifesté, des flammes bleues qu'il tenait de Satan... Heureusement qu'il avait été sauvé par ce clown ! Il ne préférait pas penser à ce que serait sa vie si ce rigolo n'était pas arrivé à temps...Dans la même journée, il avait pu en reparler avec son père... De toute cette histoire de démon... Et surtout de Satan...

Il avait reçu des réponses claires à ses nombreuses questions. Les démons le pourchasseraient toute sa vie, il ne pourrait plus jamais être tranquille et surtout ses proches seraient en danger... C'était hors de question ! Il les protégerait et pour ça il latterait la tronche de Satan ! C'était le seul moyen !

Il reporta son attention sur le cours, il devait se concentrer ! Au début il croyait que ça ne servirait à rien, un exorciste ça tué les démons et basta on prenait une arme puis voilà, donc pas besoin de cours, mais en fait...Si on n'avait pas de cours sur les démons on ne serait pas comment les vaincre... Leurs points faibles, si on était blessé il fallait utiliser des plantes spéciales... Donc... Les cours ça servait en fait... Il était complètement motivé à étudier tout ça et devenir aussi puissant que le vieux, même encore plus puissant, comme ça, il pourrait buter Satan !

Il se reçut une craie sur le front. Il poussa un cri de surprise.

"- Concentre-toi !

\- Merde ! Je me suis encore perdu dans mes pensées, cria Rin

\- Comment ça encore ?!

\- Mais... Mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer ! Le par cœur, ce n'est pas pour moi !

\- Tu as raison, soupira Shiro

-Ah voilà, fit Rin triomphant

\- Et pourtant c'est très important... Mais comme jusqu'à là tu as bien travaillé, je veux bien te laisser le temps qu'il faudra pour les retenir, fit Shiro avec un léger sourire"

Rin hocha la tête en rougissant légèrement. C'était la première fois qu'on le complimentait sur son travail. C'était très agréable...

"-Je te laisse une pause de quelque minutes pour souffler, fit Shiro en sortant de la salle

-Ok"

Rin se leva pour aller chercher une limonade puis retourna s'asseoir a sa table. Il regarda son cours, se demandant comment il pourrait retenir autant. Cela lui sembler impossible mais il devait tout de même le faire sinon jamais il ne pourrait avancer. Rin resta comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Shiro rentra dans la salle

"-Bien on reprend"

Merde j'ai même pas eu de pause là, pensa fort l'adolescent. Il retourna donc à ses révisions.

Le jour de la rentrée arriva très vite.

Le réveil sonna et une masse informe se retourna et grogna dans le lit. Une main sortit des draps et s'abattit sur la machine infernale. Rin s'assit dans son lit, le regard embrumé par le sommeil, et observa le réveil sans agir un instant, complètement dans les vapes. Il finit par se lever et s'habiller tel un zombie. Il descendit à la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. En entrant dans la salle il croisa Méphisto à table, un café à la main, lui lancer un bonjour enthousiaste. Trop enthousiaste pour lui à cette heure ci. Il se mit derrière les fourneaux

"- Mouai... Salut... Tu fais quoi ici ?

\- Je vous amène à l'Académie, répondit Méphisto avec un grand sourire

\- Quoi ?! C'est pas le vieux, fit Rin surpris

\- Surprise !

\- Mais on y va par clé, non ?

\- J'ai un véhicule, répondit Méphisto avec un sourire sadique

\- J'ai un mauvais pré sentiment..."

Shiro et Yukio entrèrent dans la pièce et s'installèrent à table. Rin servit le repas et s'installa avec eux à côté de son père et en face de Yukio. Shiro et Rin se mirent à dévorer la nourriture sauf Yukio qui regardait son assiette, la main au ventre et Méphisto qui observait son amant dévorer son petit-déjeuner. Une vision tellement attirante car Shiro poussait des gémissements de plaisirs face à ce délicieux repas et avait aussi une expression béate, les yeux du démon se dilatèrent de désir. Shiro remarqua le manège de son amant au moment où il attrapa son verre de jus d'orange, il se lécha la lèvre supérieur en lui lançant un regard plein de sous-entendus pour le taquiner. il le vit serrer les poings sur la table à son plus grand amusement. Méphisto se retenait de lui sautait dessus. Rin, inconscient de ce qui se passait à côté de lui, remarqua l'état inhabituel de son jumeau. Rin lui demanda donc ce qu'il lui arrivait.

"- Je stresse un peu, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire à propos des cours, fit Yukio mais il se fit interrompre par Shiro recrachant et s'étouffant avec son jus

\- Il se passe quoi le vieux, demanda Rin surpris

\- Rien, fit Shiro rougissant légèrement alors qu'il maudissait mentalement le pied de Méphisto qui avait remonté trop haut sur sa cuisse

\- Mais...

-Tu as vu l'heure ? Vous devez y aller, et Rin tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose? Filez, interrompu-t-il

\- Ah merde, fit Rin en se rappelant de son sabre et il partit en courant"

Yukio débarrassa son assiette ainsi que celle de Rin et partit en saluant son père. Après que les jumeaux soit sortit de la salle, un silence se fit entendre pendant quelques secondes.

"-Méphisto... Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, demanda Shiro

\- Il fallait pas m'aguicher de la sorte "

Shiro rougit puis se leva et l'embrassa par dessus la table.

"-Et là, que va tu faire ?

\- Tu cherches vraiment à tester mes limites là, grogna Méphisto

\- Et oui mais tu as vu l'heure? Tu ne dois pas les amener à la rentrée, fit Shiro taquin

-Shiro,grogna-t-il de nouveau agacé"

Méphisto prononça sa formule en allemand et apparut silencieusement derrière les deux frères qui l'attendaient dehors, dans l'allée face à la route.

"-Vous êtes prêt pour cette rentrée, questionna-t-il les faisant sursauter"

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de répondre puisqu'ils entendirent klaxonner. Une limousine arriva et s'arrêta devant eux. Une limousine rose... Rose bonbon... Une grimace de dégout déforma le visage de Rin alors que Yukio fixait le vide, très pâle. La honte...

Le sourire sadique de Méphisto refit surface, il les poussa sans prendre en compte les contestations de Rin dans le véhicule. La limousine démarra.

 _ **Laissez-nous une review, s'il vous plaît !**_


	2. Chapitre 2

Une limousine rose bonbon s'arrêta devant la grille de l'académie de la Croix-Vrai. Les élèves regardèrent cet étrange véhicule avec curiosité et perplexité. Il ne voyait pas ça tous les jours ! La porte arrière s'ouvrit violemment faisant sursauter les plus proche.

Rin tira son frère de la honte sur roue qu'était cette limousine. En ignorant les nombreux regards, il marcha rapidement la tête basse en trainant un jumeau qui essayait tant bien que mal de s'adapter au rythme effréné. Après s'être suffisamment éloigné, il s'arrêta brusquement faisant presque tomber Yukio.

Méphisto les observa fuir avec un amusement proche de la délectation.

"- Et vous ne me remerciez pas pour vous avoir amener ? Quel impolitesse, fit-il dans le vide".

Les deux frères reprirent leurs souffles.

"- Plus jamais... Plus jamais on laissera ce clown nous amener n'importe où, dit Rin catégorique

\- C'est vrai que cette limousine est un peu trop voyante...

\- Un peu ?!"

Yukio le regarda, blasé, puis il soupira, il devait lui dire, le prévenir... Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Tant de choses à dire. Son statut d'exorciste, ses années d'entraînements et surtout qu'il allait être son professeur de pharmacologie anti-démon. Il n'avait jamais l'occasion de lui dire avec sa propre appréhension et quand il trouvait le courage de lui dire il y avait ses missions et leur père qui accaparait Rin pour le préparer à la rentrée. En connaissant Rin, il allait faire un scandale tout à l'heure s'il le découvrait par lui même.

Il inspira pour se donne du courage.

"- Rin... Je..."

La cloche sonna signe que les élèves devait se réunir pour la cérémonie d'entrée. Yukio se retint de jurer.

"- On dois y aller Yukio, s'écria Rin".

Yukio soupira et suivit son frère, il devait trouver le temps avant son premier cours d'exorcisme sinon ça allait tourner à la catastrophe. Mais quand lui dire ? Pour le moment, il avait raté l'occasion. Ils rentrèrent dans la salle puis ils s'installèrent avec les autres élèves. Le sous directeur fit une présentation de l'établissement que Rin trouvait barbant et il écoutait à peine alors que Yukio écoutait avec intention ce discours quand vint le moment où il appela le représentant des élèves. Rin fut sous le choc d'entendre le nom de son frère et de le voir se lever et aller sur l'estrade.

Yukio semblait détendu et concentré sur sa tâche mais il n'arrivait tout de même pas à décrocher son regard de son frère pendant tout son discours, intérieurement la peur de sa réaction...était grande. "Comment va-t-il réagir et comment lui expliquer...était ce trop tard, pensa Yukio" malgré tout il se força à cacher son appréhension.

A la fin de cette cérémonie sans fin, les deux frères se firent emporté par la foule d'élève qui sortait. Une fois dehors, Yukio vit Rin et alla à son encontre, déterminé à lui parler mais des filles l'interpelèrent. Rin fit un léger signe de la main avec un sourire taquin et partit à l'écart de la foule laissant Yukio se débrouillait avec ses groupies. Le plus jeune pensa un "traître" à l'encontre de son aîné.

Après avoir réussi à échapper aux filles Yukio regarda l'heure et poussa un soupir, il devait se rendre a la salle des professeurs d'exorcisme prendre ses affaires et se changer pour son cours. Il était exaspéré car il n'avais pas pu avoir la discussion importante avec Rin. Pour son premier cour, un scandale n'était pas ce qu'on faisait de mieux... Il entra dans la salle et y vit Shiro.

"- Tiens je t'ai préparé toute tes affaires, fit Shiro en lui montrait un tas sur la table centrale.

\- Merci..."

Il enleva sa veste d'uniforme scolaire et mit son manteau d'exorciste, son matériel de soigneur et ses armes à feux puis il prit sa sacoche contenant ses cours qu'il avait préparé à l'avance.

"- Tu as pu parler à ton frère ?

\- Ne m'en parle même pas, répondit Yukio désespéré"

Pendant ce temps, Rin sortit de sa poche une drôle de clé que lui avait donné son père la veille et l'entra dans la serrure d'une porte loin du monde. Il la passa et apparut dans un couloir, le plafond était exagérément haut, le sol était carrelé de noir et blanc et les murs était dans les tons ocres. Les portes était surplombé d'ornement avec des vitraux. Rin avait l'impression d'être dans une cathédrale. Il prit la première porte et y entra.

Il regarda avec des yeux rond la salle délabré, il aurait pu croire qu'il s'était trompé de salle mais il y avait d'autres élèves qui était au nombre de sept compta-t-il. Il s'installa nonchalamment à une place à l'avant.

Il attendit patiemment le professeur, s'attendant à un vieux comme son paternel mais quand la porte s'ouvrit, sa mâchoire se décrocha. Non... pas possible... Yukio ? Dans une tenue d'exorciste ? Alors son frère jumeau était un exorciste ?! Rin eut comme un sentiment de trahison. Il comprenait rien quand le voyant dans cette tenue que son jumeau lui cachait énormément de choses depuis des années. Yukio était sans doute au courant pour sa condition depuis longtemps et il ne lui avait rien dit ! A une époque il se disait tout mais maintenant... Où était passé leur relation fusionnelle ?

Yukio s'avança vers le bureau du professeur en regardant ses élèves.

"- Tout le monde à sa place. Le cours va commencer."

Il posa sa sacoche sur son bureau et continua le discours qu'il avait préparé pour sa première rentrée en restant professionnel malgré la peur grandissante de la réaction de son frère mais il était trop tard. Il était son professeur et devait se comporter comme tel.

"- Enchanté, je suis Yukio Okumura, votre professeur de pharmacologie anti-démons."

Rin se leva violemment avec une profonde colère qui se lisait sur son visage, faisant tomber sa chaise. Yukio fronça des sourcils

"- Veuillez vous assoir"

Rin contourna son beau et s'avança doucement vers lui en le fusillant du regard. Le vouvoiement instaurer une distance qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas, il avait l'impression qu'il était devenu un inconnu pour lui.

"- Tiens de me vouvoie maintenant ?"

Rin qui d'habitude gueuler quand il était en colère avait un ton froid, glacée, cela surpris Yukio


End file.
